Dragon Ball GT: The way it should have been
by soul master 14
Summary: F**k GT, this is the real story. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.


Dragon ball GT

This is how GT should have been. It's starting two years after Goku left to train with Uub. Vegeta is still training but every since Goku left he's been board of life. Gohan is a teacher at Orange Star High School and Goten is student. Gohan and Videl also had son named Gojin Son, at the moment he's only two but will get older in the story. Pan started pre-school and now is six years old. Chi-Chi is living her life and dreams of Goku coming home every day. Bulma has retired from Capsule Corp and now Trunks is the new head but is always trying to get away. Bulla is going to school with Pan, she is a First grader. Krillin is still the same Krillin, Hercule finally gave 18 her prize money so she bought a house and Marron is going to Orange Star High School with Goten. She is only 16 and in the 10th grade. Hercule on the other is where the story picks up. He feels that it is his time to give away his position as world champion, so he begins a tournament to find his successor. The Z-warriors hear about the tournament and plan to enter.

So here it is my story of Dragon ball GT

Disclaimer-I do not own Dragon ball GT I'm just making it better

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one- Hercules's tournament

"So who do you believe will win this year Mr. Satan," The reporter said.

Hercule gave a big shout and grabbed the microphone." Whoever it is better be strong or else," He said laughing because his plan was for Buu to win and be his successor. Watching it from the screen was Goten who at the time was getting ready for school. He ran down stairs to meet his mother at the table. "Tell Gohan I love him and give him a big hug for me," Chi-Chi says giving him their lunch. "I'll tell him the first part," Goten says flying off to school. Before heading to school, Goten went to visit his best friend Trunks. Trunks was sitting at his desk writing up reports about Capsule Corp. He leans back to find out that Goten was outside the window. "Goten," He shout opening the window. "What are you doing here. Thought you had school."

Goten frown because he knows that Trunks was making a joke. Goten flies in and takes a sit behind the Trunks desk. "So how's everything," Goten says

"Boring as usual," Trunks replies

"Everything seems to be since dads gone," Goten says looking outside.

They both look outside and remember first meeting Goku. Goten was seven and Trunks was eight. At the time it made Goten kind of mad at the fact that Goku had to leave but he got over. "I should be heading to school," Goten said opening the window back up. The two Friends said goodbye as Goten flew out to school. "Oh I almost forgot," He said before leaving "Hercules having a tournament, we should enter."

"Sure we'll train tomorrow even," Trunks replied.

Goten rushed to school and left his friend to one day meet in fight once again.

3 minutes later

Goten touch down on the ground. Waiting for him was Falase his high school girlfriend. "What took u so long Goten," She says "I was worry about you."

"I went to go see Trunks before coming," He says

They walked into class and see their friends all sitting at the top of class. Goten wasn't as shy as Gohan was. He had more of his mom's personality. "Alright class let's get started," Gohan said walking into the class. "Hey Goten you gonna enter the tournament," One of his friends says.

"Yea, but not to be Hercules's successor," Goten answered back while writing down the work.

"Why not that's, an honor," The boy says.

"It's okay," Everyone looks at Goten in shock. Unlike them Goten knew who he really was. As school was ending Goten walked over to talk Gohan. "You know Hercule is having a tournament three days from now."

"Yea you entering," Gohan asked packing his things.

"Yep and guess what," Goten replied

"What,"

"You are too,"

"What," Gohan said dropping his things "No I can't."

"C'mon, mom won't let me unless you are to."

"But I can't!"

"C'mon Gohan just this one time,"

Gohan looked down then took a deep breath. He left head back up then said "Okay, but only this once."

Goten smiled then hugged his brother. "That was from mom."

Later that night Goten had to break the news that he was gonna enter the tournament to Chi-Chi. "Umm mom," He said neverously.

"Yes Goten," She said calmly

"Can I enter Hercules Tournament with Gohan and Trunks?"

"Sure you can," She answered back. It shocked Goten that she didn't put up a fight, but instead of asking just walked away smiling. "I guess I can't him. I mean he is your son."


End file.
